


A hidden World [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Relationships, Author is in love with Sterek, Author!Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is the Alpha, Disaac - Freeform, Each chapter is a different pack member reaction, Jydia, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Reveal Fic, Scallison, Side Ships, Spanish Translation, Stiles is secretly a author, The Pack Doesn't Know, berica, sterek, sterek is the main ship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles es un escritor famoso, pero nadie en la manada lo sabe, ni siquiera Scott. Entonces, cuando Stiles entra al loft y encuentra a Erica leyendo su libro, se sorprende por completo. ¿Cómo se las arreglará para ocultar el hecho de que escribió los libros favoritos de la manada de sus amigos más cercanos, su familia?¡¡Uno por uno, todos los de la manada descubren su libro hasta que ocurre un desastre y todo se revela!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	A hidden World [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hidden World.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285684) by [Bookemdanno98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98). 



> Todo en POV de Stiles  
> La manada se estableció con Derek como el Alfa.  
> Esto se ubica en el futuro.  
> Peter es bueno y Cora nunca se fue.  
> La manada Alfa llega a Beacon Hills, pero la manada puede derrotarlos y salvar la vida de Erica y Boyds.  
> La temporada 3 nunca sucedió y las temporadas posteriores tampoco
> 
> Todo es creación de Bookemdanno98 (la historia) y jeff davis (teen wolf), yo solamente os la traduzco y os la dejo para que la disfruteis!!  
> Cualquier fallo ya sabeis, es culpa de mi neurona ;3

Caminé tranquilamente por el estacionamiento hasta el loft de Derek, ajustando mi mochila con un pequeño salto y un tirón antes de regresar a mis lentas zancadas hacia las puertas del edificio gigante.

Empujo suavemente la pesada puerta para abrirla, el marco hace un chillido de protesta mientras me deslizo a través de ellas.

La puerta se cierra con un ruido silencioso detrás de mí mientras me dirijo hacia el ascensor recién reparado.

Derek había decidido hace un tiempo renovar todo el edificio y, como todo el edificio le pertenecía, comenzó a trabajar de inmediato.

En los primeros meses, su loft, en el último piso del edificio, había sido arreglado y hecho para parecer completamente nuevo. Era moderno pero tenía un aire vintage.

La cocina era increíble y Derek, bendice su alma, me había permitido hacer todo el diseño y no podía estar más feliz con el resultado. Después de todo, yo era el cocinero designado de la manada, ya que alguien más probablemente moriría tratando de cocinar y solo parecía apropiado que yo fuera quien lo diseñó.

El piso 19 también fue renovado al mismo tiempo que el 18, 17, 16 y 15.

El piso 19 se había dividido en dos con Cora y Peter compartiendo el piso restaurado.

Isaac había reclamado el siguiente piso, Derek había querido darle su propio espacio y al joven le encantó. Compartió el piso con Erica y Boyd, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Los pisos 17 y 16 se habían preparado para el resto de la manada, que consistía en alrededor de 15 habitaciones, incluidas habitaciones con suites, un pequeño salón y una cocina y un comedor en ambas plantas.

Scott y Allison compartieron una habitación, mientras que Jackson y Lydia compartieron otra habitación. Danny también tenía su propia habitación.

Las otras habitaciones de repuesto se hicieron para albergar a los invitados de la manada.

Derek estaba trabajando para hacer que el resto de los pisos se conviertan en espacios para que las personas se mudaran. Quería hacer un negocio y, aunque tenía suficiente dinero para vivir cuatro vidas, le gustaba mantenerse ocupado.

Mi habitación estaba en el loft, no tenía idea de por qué Derek había decidido ubicarme en el mismo piso que él, en su territorio, pero él y yo no habíamos discutido. Quiero decir, vamos, veo al hombre del que estaba completamente enamorado medio desnudo todos los días, ¿qué más podría pedir?

La manada usa el loft constantemente, era el den de la manada y a Derek parecía no importarle en absoluto que la manada pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo allí.

De hecho, toda la manada estaba actualmente allí, esperando que llegara a casa.

Después de haber terminado la escuela, solo Lydia había decidido irse lejos para ir a la universidad, mientras que el resto de nosotros decidimos asistir a la local.

Ahora, seis años después, habíamos terminado nuestros cursos y Lydia se había mudado a casa.

Derek había sugerido que todos nos mudáramos con él y nadie había peleado realmente. Los lobos querían estar cerca de su Alfa y los humanos querían estar cerca de la manada.

Así fue como me encontré tomando el elevador hasta el piso 20, donde había estado viviendo durante los últimos 6 meses y donde la manada me estaba esperando.

Acababa de regresar de mi trabajo en el periódico local y estaba completamente destrozado. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y ver a la manada.

Después de la escuela, decidí estudiar literatura y periodismo en la universidad y, después de acabar la carrera, obtuve un trabajo como periodista en _‘The Beacon Hills Times_ ’.

No era el trabajo más aventurero del mundo, pero pagaba bien y tenía que escribir todo el tiempo, así que me encantó.

La manada me había apoyado al 100% durante el primer par de años difíciles, donde todos los escritores me usaban como esclavos y el jefe me usaba como su asistente personal en lugar de un periodista serio.

La manada fue mi roca en esos momentos, donde quise golpear a mi jefe en la cara y cuando tuve la tentación de dejar que Erica los destrozara a todos.

Sin embargo, luché contra eso y un día todo cambió y ahora soy el mejor periodista.

Aparentemente, el anterior propietario era un alcohólico masivo y fue arrestado, irónicamente, por mi padre, por conducir borracho y desde entonces mi vida había sido invertida.

La mujer que había asumido el cargo de CEO se llamaba Hannah Jacobs, era amable y fácil de tratar. Ella había visto instantáneamente mi ‘ _talento_ ’ para escribir y me había ascendido rápidamente a su periodista principal.

Mi trabajo me requería salir a las escenas y entrevistar a la gente, y como mi papá era el Sheriff, obtuve la información privilegiada. Hannah había llegado a un acuerdo para trabajar de manera conjunta con los Argent, las víctimas y los testigos presenciales, prometiendo solo publicar los artículos relacionados con la policía después de ser aprobado por mi padre.

La manada sabía todo sobre mi trabajo y no podía agradecerles lo suficiente por empujarme constantemente hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, la manada no sabía una cosa de mi vida y era que tenía dos trabajos.

Hace seis años, mientras estaba en mis primeros años de universidad, había escrito un libro.

Cuando Hannah se había convertido en mi jefa hace tres años, había terminado uno, dos y tres y estaba a medio camino de terminar mi cuarto.

Entonces, una noche, mientras me quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina, me había quedado dormido. Me desperté con Hannah sentada en el sofá de mi oficina, leyendo la copia mecanografiada de mi primer libro.

Al principio me había asustado, pero cuando ella me dijo que estaba muy bien, me calmé. Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando dijo que había copiado el manuscrito y se lo había enviado a su amiga en una gran editorial. Me había asustado hasta que ella dijo que no quería nada de mí, que aceptara mi éxito.

Y así fue como mi libro se publicó, tres semanas más tarde, después de haber sido ilustrado e impreso en papel y en tapas duras.

El libro había tenido bastante éxito y era el libro más vendido del New York Times y había vendido miles de copias en todo el mundo.

Hannah tenía los cuatro libros que habían sido publicados hasta el momento en su oficina, de pie en su propio estante. Ella estaba extremadamente orgullosa y creo que ella me ve como su hijo sustituto, con lo que no tuve ningún problema.

El libro trataba sobre un personaje que estaba completamente basado en mí.

Su nombre era Genim Jones, un humano que había sido arrojado a la vida de lo sobrenatural.

El nombre era una combinación de mi nombre real y el apellido de soltera de mi madre, y parecía encajar perfectamente con mi personaje.

Usé mis experiencias para crear una nueva historia, distorsionando los acontecimientos de la vida real y cambiándola por algo nuevo, en caso de que alguna vez la manada lo leyera.

Yo había usado un nombre falso como el autor; simplemente usaba GRS.

Aka _Gemim Rhys Stilinski,_ mi verdadero nombre.

Hasta el momento, había cuatro libros en la serie y los fans parecían realmente amarlos, así que después de la primera decidí continuar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un ' _bing_ ' que me sobresaltó y rápidamente entré en el loft.

Apenas di cinco pasos antes de que una mancha de pelo rizado de un hombre lobo hubiera saltado a mis brazos, aferrándome a mí mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello, frotando su mejilla contra la mía.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afectos, ya que Isaac era un lobo tan tierno y estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

—Hey cachorro. —Saludo, acariciando su cabello y frotando mi mejilla contra la suya.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo mamá? —Preguntó.

Esa era otra cosa que también me había acostumbrado, el shock de que la manada me llamaba mamá había pasado realmente rápido.

—Fue bueno, cachorro. ¡Tengo que salir al campo! ¿Qué tan genial es eso? Tengo que escribir una historia sobre el robo que ocurrió en BHBank*. —Respondo.

—Eso es genial, mamá. No puedo esperar para leerlo —El hombre más joven parecía entusiasmado y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Lo sé— digo, guiándonos a los dos a la sala de estar, dejando que Isaac se acurrucara en mi costado.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, mis ojos rápidamente recorren la habitación, llevando a todos adentro.

Y luego, lo vi.

Jadeé en reconocimiento, conmoción y miedo.

Erica Reyes estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo 'Los orígenes' por GRS.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Me escucho escabullirme en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miro fijamente la portada.

Nunca pensé que la manada leería mis libros, pero ahora, mientras observo a Erica, no sabía qué decir.

_¿Cómo reacciona alguien ante tal situación?_

_¿Debo confesar que soy su autor y descubrirme a mi mismo?_

_¿Debo ignorar el hecho de que Erica lo estaba leyendo?_

_¿Debería reírme?_

No tenía idea, así que cuando Erica habló, simplemente contesté.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó su voz y ahora que ha hablado, me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de la sala de estar y la manada me miraba preocupada.

—Yo… um… estoy bien— logré pronunciar, moviéndome rápidamente, prácticamente corriendo hacia las escaleras en espiral que conducían a las habitaciones de Derek y yo.

Escucho a distancia a Jackson decir ‘Qué raro’ y un distintivo gruñido que pertenecía a Derek.

Entré en mi habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de mí, respirando profundamente en shock y un poco de pánico.

Nadie sabía de mis libros y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían.

Quiero decir que había cambiado sus historias en los libros, así que mantuve fuera toda su vida privada.

Al igual que con el personaje de Derek, lo había llamado a Eric. Era como Derek, meditabundo y protector, era alto en estatura, musculoso y ancho. Tenía la misma descripción, alto oscuro y con rasgos griegos como los de Dios. Su familia estaba muerta, pero a diferencia de la vida real, su familia había sido perseguida miembro por miembro hasta que todo lo que quedaba era él.

Cambié por completo a Kate, reemplazándola con un cazador enloquecido por matar a todos los hombres lobo. Su personaje se llamaba Karl y era completamente ella, pero diferente, no tenía vínculos con Derek más que el hecho de que era un Cazador y Derek lo que cazaba.

Scott había sido reemplazado por Stephan, un hombre de coraje y valentía que había sido convertido por un lobo enloquecido por Karl años antes.

Stephen estaba en una relación con una niña llamada April, la hija de un ex cazador. Ella era obviamente Allison, y como ella era una ruda, pero en lugar de un arco y flechas tenía una ballesta.

Su padre se llamaba Conner, él era un cazador que se había convertido en consejero del hombre lobo.

Lydia había sido tomada por Lindsey, una pelirroja con una actitud ardiente que combinaba con su cabello. En el libro hice Lindsey y April hermanas, con el padre de Allison como el padre y la madre de Lydia como la madre.

Lindsey estaba saliendo con un atleta llamado James, un hombre lobo convertido que era el primo de Eric. Originalmente era un humano y fue adoptado después de que una pareja hubiera encontrado a su madre biológica, asesina a disparos y sin vida a un lado de la carretera. La mujer había sido la tía de Eric. En la vida real ella era la esposa de Peter.

Peter había sido reemplazado por un hombre llamado Patrick que se había vuelto salvaje después de seis años de estar cautivo por Karl, había visto a su hermana, Tilly ser asesinada delante de él. Él mordió a Stephen después de haber matado a un Alfa que había estado trabajando con Karl.

La hermana de Eric se llamaba Carys y había sido localizada y reunida con el grupo.

Erica se había cambiado a Ellen, una chica dulce que sufría de ataques que había sido mordida por Eric, de la misma manera que Erica.

Boyd era conocido como Billy en mi libro y era callado, reservado y tímido con las personas que no eran manada.

Un hombre llamado Zachary era el nombre de los personajes de Isaac y, al igual que él, Zack era cariñoso, amable y lindo.

Danny había sido nombrado Dean en el libro, lo había elegido debido a su obsesión con Dean Winchester. Dean era divertido, confiado y un inteligente.

La madre de Stephen se llamaba Maria y estaba casada con el padre de mi familia, un ex USAAF** convertido en detective privado, Jonathan Jones.

Melissa y mi padre se habían reunido justo antes de que escribiera el primer libro.

Deaton había sido cambiado a Doctor Aaron Davies, médico de día, curandero de noche.

Básicamente, ninguno de los personajes era reconocible al instante y realmente esperaba que Erica no conectara cuán similares eran los personajes a sus contrapartes de la vida real.

Suspiré ruidosamente, caí hacia mi cama y me dejé caer sobre el cómodo colchón.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecía allí, pensando en cómo reaccionaría la manada. Acerca de cuán enojados estarían si hubiera escrito sus vidas en un libro sin sus permisos. Qué furioso estaría Derek por haber hecho de Genim y Eric una pareja. Qué decepcionados estarían si descubrieran que los había usado para ganar dinero.

Nunca me perdonarían y por esa razón elegí ocultar mi oscuro secreto.

Casi me caigo de la cama por sorpresa cuando un golpe hace eco en toda la habitación.

Mi cabeza se ajusta al sonido justo cuando la voz que amaba tanto viajaba a mis oídos.

—¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Derek sonaba preocupada y al instante sentí ganas de llorar por la sinceridad de eso.

—Sí, solo ha sido un día largo. Bajaré pronto. —Intente tranquilizar al hombre mayor.

—¿Estás seguro? —Él pregunta de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón salte un poco.

Incluso una pequeña muestra de cariño y gentileza de Derek siempre desató mi corazón, saltando con amor y calidez que crecía desde los agujeros de mi estómago.

—Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Todos se quedan a cenar? Estoy haciendo pizzas y tarta de queso. —Contesto, desviando la conversación.

—Todos dijeron que sí. Y eso suena genial —Derek sonaba tan entusiasta y sabía que su amor por mi cocina siempre lo hacía feliz, antes de mí no había tenido una comida casera en años.

—De acuerdo, bajaré en un minuto, —digo, saltando de mi cama y corriendo hacia mis armarios, sacándome apresuradamente un par de pantalones de chándal y una de las muchas camisas que le había robado a Derek a lo largo de los años.

Me quito mis pantalones, poniéndome el suave chándal, deleitándome con la suave sensación del algodón contra mis piernas.

Me quito la corbata, me desabrocho la camisa del trabajo y la arrojó al suelo para luego lavarla.

El henley de manga larga que había deslizado sobre mi cabeza era demasiado grande para mí, mi constitución era mucho menos ancha y musculosa que la de Derek. El hombre mayor también era un poco más alto, haciéndolo parecer más largo.

Pasé mi mano sobre el material de henley, imaginando cómo se sentiría usar las camisas de Derek todo el tiempo, cómo su aroma me inundaría la nariz, rico, oscuro y tan adictivo como su dueño.

Sacudo la cabeza, desechando los pensamientos rápidamente. Nunca podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque no era más que un amigo y compañero de manada para Derek.

Y de todos modos, Derek estaba muy por encima de mi liga.

Suspiro en desesperación antes de salir de mi habitación.

Abro la puerta, miro hacia abajo cuando entro en el pasillo.

Casi aterrizo en mi trasero cuando me topé con una pared de músculos pero unas manos grandes y cálidas me atraparon rápidamente, envolviéndome alrededor de mi cintura y metiéndome en una masa amplia y sólida de músculo puro que era el pecho de Derek.

Mi cara aterrizó en la brecha entre su cuello y hombro y instantáneamente capto el aroma rico y oscuro del bosque, las especias y un toque de algo afrutado.

Me quedo allí, más bien como un ‘ _flop_ ’ para ser honesto, durante unos largos segundos antes de que mi cerebro finalmente se ponga al día.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! No te vi, —tartamudeé, un sonrojo cruzando por mi rostro mientras luchaba por ponerme de pie otra vez.

—Está bien. Fue mi culpa —La profunda voz de Derek nunca pareció no hacerme temblar un poco.

—Digamos que es culpa de ambos, ¿sí? Necesito preparar la cena. —Muevo la conversación de nuevo hacia adelante, sin querer detenerme en la situación; Ya estaba bastante avergonzado.

—Te ayudaré, —ofreció, y así fue como me encontré en la cocina, la forma gigante de Derek a mi lado, cortando verduras y carnes para las pizzas.

El resto de la manada se había unido a nosotros en la cocina, sentados alrededor de una mesa de comedor acogedora.

Erica todavía tenía su nariz metida en el libro, el sonido de sus páginas volviéndose cada vez más tensa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos cocinando, pero cuando se prepararon y cocinaron las tres pizzas, Erica estaba golpeando el primer libro de mi serie en la mesa de madera.

—¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Chicos, tienen que leerlo —Ella comienza y rezo para que los demás no lo hagan. —¡No puedo creer lo preciso que es! ¡Es tan bueno! —La rubia estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento, empujando el libro en las manos de Boyd.

—Erica, estoy segura de que es solo otro libro de hombres lobo de mierda creado sobre mitos y tonterías. —Escucho a Jackson despedirse y esperaba a Dios que Erica lo dejara caer y descartara el libro como otro libro de mierda dirigido a las adolescentes.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Se ha escrito con tanta precisión! ¡A los hombres lobo los mata el acónito! ¡La ceniza de montaña es una debilidad del hombre lobo! ¡En realidad contiene la información correcta por una vez! —La voz de la rubia sonaba alegre.

—No, mierda— Jackson pronuncia, sorprendido por la verdad detrás de las palabras de Erica.

—¡Es el mejor libro que he leído! ¿Y esta chica de Elen? ¡Es completamente una gilipollas! Billy y ella son, literalmente, objetivos de relación. —Ella se entusiasma. —¡Boyd tienes que leerlo!— Agrega volviéndose hacia Boyd, quien todavía estaba inspeccionando la contraportada.

—Si lo recomiendas altamente, lo haré. —El hombre de piel oscura sonrió a su novia, haciendo que Erica se apelmazara de alegría.

Y así fue como el libro fue pasado a Boyd.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> * BHBank: Beacon Hills Bank  
> ** USAAF: Fuerzas Aéreas de Ejercito de los Estados Unidos
> 
> Tengo el fic completamente traducido, asi ek ire posteandolo cada 1-2 dias hasta acabarlo, son 11 capitulos.


End file.
